releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Agatha
Agatha is a survivor of the Witch Federation and is currently a member of the Witch Union. Appearance Agatha looks like a young woman with long blue hair. Personality Since Agatha originated from a time when witches reigned supreme, she expressed difficulty in acknowledging anyone else besides fellow witches. Despite this, she is at least different in terms of showing some forms of compassion towards ordinary mortals, but still regards them as inferior until meeting Roland. After being convinced of the important role that ordinary people can play with the use of fire-arms and modern technology, she has begun to slowly change her perception of mortals in general. Background Agatha was a member of the Witch Federation that existed 400 years ago. Agatha sister was a member of the Defending Army and never abandonned her post. Chapter 343 Agatha suffered an attack by Demons at her research facility in the tower near to Border Town, therefore she encased herself in ice to await further rescue. Upon being discovered by Roland and his allies, she was shocked to learn that the Federation was no more and that witches are now regarded as Devil's servants by most human kingdoms. After much persuasion, she has decided to assist Roland in retaking the Kingdom of Graycastle and making preparations for fighting the Demons in the impending Battle of Divine Will. Chronology She was found by an expedition lead by Tilly and the Witch Union to the old stone tower that Lightning had discovered in the woods. After joining the Witch Union, she began to work with Kyle Sichi to produce new chemicals for weapons. Roland eventually built her a spellcaster's tower so she could continue her research on magic stones. When Phyllis and the remaining witches of Taquila came to City of Neverwinter looking for the chosen one, Agatha acted as a go-between introducing the organization to Roland. Powers & Abilities As a researcher and former high ranking member of the Witch Federation, Agatha is quite knowledgeable about the different kinds of powers of witches. Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Magic Power Form Her magic power has the form of a sky blue pentagonal prism.Chapter 360 Awakening Freezing: She can create a low temperature. Cold Immunity: Her body automatically expel the slightest chill that made her uncomfortable. The last time she felt cold was before her awakening, and now, she has almost forgotten the feeling.Chapter 348 Evolution Ice Generation: Relationships Witch Federation Roland Wimbledon Upon initially meeting Roland, she looked down on him for being a mortal. She also showed skepticism in most of his modern ideas and only wish to talk towards witches. During the later events, she joins the Witch Union and begins to slowly respect Roland due to his compassion towards witches and his utilization of modern knowledge to combat the Demons. Witch Union Eltek Family The founder of the Eltek Family, Kagar, was Agatha's housekeeper. Sir Eltek and Ferlin Eltek are Kagar's descendants.Chapter 386 Trivia * Agatha was the youngest high-ranking witch in the Federation. * She is fond of eating sweet stuff especially honey.Chapter 539 * Agatha is prideful and is studying chemistry before sleeping to answer the questions of the workers from the Alchemist Workshop from the king's city and maintain her dignity. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Union Category:Witch Federation Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Evolved Abilities